You've Got A Friend
by Noriko Mirano
Summary: Fic campuran antara poetry & music, mengisaahkan Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari yang baru lulus dari KHS, dan itu tandanya mereka harus berpisah untuk mencapai cita-cita masing-masing. Just short fic and one shoot! Please read!


Hallo minna!

Kali ini Nori bikin fic poetry bertema pertemanan, ada musiknya juga

Semoga kalian suka

Bagi yang sempat, ayo review!

Terima kritik & saran yang membangun

* * *

><p><strong>Title : You've Got A Friend<strong>

**Poetry by : Noriko Mirano**

**Music by : McFly**

**Tokoh : Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari**

**Author Note : _(...) = _menunjukkan tokoh yang bicara**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>Matahari siang ini terasa begitu terik menerangi lapangan KHS, burung-burung terlihat begitu ceria, beterbangan kesana kemari riangnya. Tapi tidak seperti siang yang ceria ini, malah seluruh murid diliputi rasa sedih yang mendalam dan sedikit rasa bangga. Mereka telah lulus, ini sudah saatnya mereka meninggalkan bangku sekolah, dan tentu saja, meninggalkan teman-teman. Inilah perpisahan...<p>

Saking terbiasanya...

Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan kehilangan kalian...

Suka dan duka kita bagi bersama...

Saling mengerti dan berbagi...

Apa mungkin kini semua hanya kenangan?

_(Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari)_

When you're down and trouble

And you need a helping hand

And nothing, oh nothing is going right

Aku tidak percaya kita akan segera berpisah...

Mengarungi kehidupan sendiri-sendiri...

Meraih cita-cita berbeda...

Tapi siapa yang akan membantu jika aku kesusahan nanti?

_(Hinata)_

Close your eyes and think of me  
>And soon I will be there<br>To brighten up even your darkest night

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat...

Walau berpisah, aku akan selalu ada...

Pikirkanlah aku! bayangkanlah aku!

Aku akan mencoba mengusir kegelapan malammu...

_(Ino)_

You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again

Kumohon jangan lupakan aku...

Panggil saja namaku...

Dimanapun aku berada...

Aku akan berlari untuk melihat kalian lagi...

_(Sakura)_

Winter, spring, summer or fall  
>All you have to do is call<br>And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
>You've got a friend<p>

Aku akan selalu merindukan kalian...

Jika kalian membutuhkanku, kapan saja...

Panggilah aku, aku akan ada di sana...

Karena kita tetap teman kan?...

_(Temari)_

If the sky above you  
>Should turn dark and full of clouds<br>And that old north wind should begin to blow

Tapi, apa mungkin semuanya akan tetap sama saat kita berpisah?

Hidup sebatangkara sangatlah sepi...

Dan akan bertambah sepi lagi...

Tanpa hadirnya kalian di sisiku...

_(Tenten)_

Keep your head together  
>And call my name out loud, yeah<br>Soon I'll be knocking upon your door

Angkatlah kepala bersama-sama...

Dan yakinlah, kita akan tetap ada...

Panngil namaku...

Kita akan datang dan segera mengetuk pintumu...

Membantu sebanyak yang kumampu...

_(Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari)_

You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running, oh yes I will  
>To see you again<br>Winter, spring, summer or fall  
>All you have to do is call<br>And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Panggil saja namaku...

Dan kamu akan tahu dimana aku berada...

Tentu saja, kita akan berlari...

Dan kembali bertemu lagi...

Kita akan selalu ada...

_(Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari)_

Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
>When people can be so cold<br>They'll hurt you, and desert you  
>And take your soul if you let them<br>Oh yeah, but don't you let them

Jika tidak mempunyai teman...

Manusia akan terasa dingin...

Mereka menyakitimu, dan meninggalkanmu...

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga...

Ingatlah, kalian memilikiku sebagai teman...

_(Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari)_

You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again  
>Winter, spring, summer or fall<br>All you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there, yes I will.<p>

You've got a friend  
>You just call out my name<br>And you know wherever I am  
>I'll come running to see you again (oh baby don't you know)<br>Winter, spring, summer or fall  
>All you have to do is call<br>Lord, I'll be there yes I will.  
>You've got a friend<p>

Oh, you've got a friend.  
>Aint it good to know you've got a friend.<br>Aint it good to know you've got a friend.  
>You've got a friend.<p>

Dimanapun kita berada, sejauh apapun kita terpisah...

Kita akan selalu ada...

Saling berbagi, saling mengerti dan saling membantu...

Seperti dulu lagi...

Sekali teman tetaplah teman...

Tidak berpengaruh, meskipun kita berpisah...

Karena...

Itulah yang dinamakan teman sejati...

_(Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari)_

**End**

* * *

><p>Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'You've Got A Friend'-'McFly'<p>

Oh y, ada yang mau baca fic Nori yang satu lagi?

Judulnya Symphony of Us, menceritakan persatuan antara dua band di KHS yang tidak pernah akur, Naruhina, Nejiten, Saiino, Sasusaku, Shikatema

Arigatou udah baca...


End file.
